Scarlet
by AfterReign
Summary: 'Ghost': A S-rated ghoul with striking white hair and pink eyes, who is rumored to have the ability to vanish from sight. Wears a red scarf. Kisaragi Shintaro: A stupid shut-in that fell in love with a ghoul. Is confirmed to be an idiot. "D-do you like him?" "… I'm not sure. He just reminds me of Tono—wait, Mary! Don't use this for your BL fanfiction!" [KagePro fic w/ TG AU]


**I'd like to inform everyone that I have no idea what I'm doing!... So, this is my first official KagePro fic, and it's a Tokyo Ghoul AU! CGG exists, Konoha is a S-rated ghoul, Shintaro is still a NEET, etc.**

**Anyway, if there are any mistakes in my writing, please tell me in the comments! Thank you very much and please enjoy! **

* * *

The world ended three years ago for Shintaro Kisaragi.

The world had collapsed and lost one of its most important assets; kindness.

Ayano Tateyama had gone missing.

She exited the world like the way she came into the teenager's life; quiet and unexpected. With inviting eyes and a gentle expression, she lured people in as she babbled to strangers about anything with that optimistic voice of hers. That was just how Ayano was and how she would always be in the hearts of people she touched, Shintaro included.

But it was too late now. He had been too cruel to her, too arrogant. When she was with him, she would always try to make him smile, but all she was returned with was a scowl and a bark from her black-haired companion.

_Annoying_, Shintaro thought in the past.

Now, all of his thoughts in his mind were a bunch of insults meant for him and him only. As the world grew to be more empty each day, his thoughts were overflowing like an uncontrollable wave of water pushing against him.

To be honest, he never believed that she was gone. There was something… _odd _about her case. Or maybe he was in self-denial, but it's not like he would ever admit that, right? She _had_ to be here, smiling her stupid smile and laughing her stupid laugh and all. She just had to be, right? … Right?

"She's dead," they had said.

Shintaro couldn't possibly except that as an answer. Sure, there might have been puddles of blood in the crime scene. Sure, there might have been her torn uniform lying in the puddles, being soaked crimson to the core. Sure, there might have been her hair clips floating in the blood. Did that really mean anything?

"I'm sorry for your loss," they had said.

Yeah, like _that_ meant anything to him either.

Shintaro gazed up to his computer screen, the brightness hurting his sleep-deprived eyes.

'If you were still here, I would have done anything for you. Because I would be happy. Because you were my whole world.'

He deleted what he typed and shut off his computer.

* * *

"Have you heard about 'Ghost'?"

The question had made Shintaro turn, or maybe it was the fact that he was lost was what made him abruptly spin around. A group of high school girls were in front him, and no, it's not like he was trying to tail them.

The way he suddenly shut off his computer last night made it crash. Momo, his sister, had bugged him about buying a new computer since it was the only one in the house, and that she needed it to do an _important _school project. Sure, Momo.

But with a lot of persuasion, Shintaro had found himself facing head to head with the beating sun.

_Why does it have to be so hot…?_ The thought pressed against his mind along with many others, but that didn't stop him from trudging along the sidewalk. Or from falling face first on the ground.

"P-people are watching now," he sighed to himself, his tone shaky. Bystanders curiously gazed at him before backing away as if he was some sort of monster. To be honest, he looked like those predators you'd see on TV that the news anchors would warn young girls and boys to avoid. Seriously.

Somehow, the shut-in was able to pick himself up and continue on his totally leisure stroll as strangers glanced at him with caution. He forced himself to look forward as he power walked through the crowd, and—

"'Ghost'? … As in that ghoul that's been appearing on the news lately?"

_Ghoul. _Just hearing that word made him want to vomit. _Ghoul, ghoul, ghoul, ghoulghoulghoul—_

"I heard it ate—I mean, killed 10 people… God, I wish ghouls would just disappear already."

"Seriously! But man, 'Ghost' is pretty scary. You know why it's called 'Ghoul', anyway?"

Probably it's because of its appearance, right? Shintaro guessed, rolling his eyes.

"Nope. Why?"

"Because…"

"B-because…?"

"Because… rumors say that 'Ghost' has the ability to _disappear!_"

Shintaro was eavesdropping, sure, but he couldn't help but shiver as he listened to their conversation. A ghoul that could vanish? It seemed unrealistic, but ghouls are powerful creatures, so…

"That seems like such a lie!"

"But they haven't caught 'Ghost', have they?"

"They haven't caught a lot of ghouls, though. And even if they haven't caught them, they know what most look like!"

"Oh, like what?"

"Hmm… I heard that 'Ghost' has a gas mask on! And that he has… a red scarf on, I think?"

Shintaro's pupils dilated. _A… red scarf…?_

Fed up with what he was hearing, Shintaro sped through the crowd faster than ever. _It couldn't be..._

The black-haired boy hoped that this was the last time he ever had to go outside.

* * *

His earbuds broke.

He cursed under his breath, as he found himself at the mall. Not only was it hotter than the day before, but Shintaro was literally screaming in his head to keep on moving. His usual, "Could this day get any worse?" was stilled on his lips. He didn't even want to try to jinx himself.

Once he found what store he was searching for, he hurriedly rushed into the place, eyes frantically looking for a pair of earbuds.

"A-are you okay?" an unfamiliar voice asked, stumbling on their words as they did so.

"_N-no!_" the NEET squeaked out as he whirled around to face the stranger. Dark brown met jet black, and wow, did he actually just squeak? The urge to throw himself into a dumpster was strong today.

"Uh, I mean," the eighteen-year-old said, trying to be as casual as possible, "I'm looking for some… headphones."

"Oh." The stranger gave Shintaro a curious gaze but decided not to question his sudden outburst. "I'm not a worker here… but there should be some good earbuds near the far right of the store."

Now that Shintaro looked at the stranger, he was almost surprised that the person in front of them didn't work here. Their attire consisted of some purple hoodie with a headphone design on the hood and an iPod button design on the front. And wait, were they wearing a _jacket_ under their _hoodie_? God, they dressed up like some fictional character from _The World Ends With You_ or _Kingdom Hearts_.

Secretly, Shintaro prayed for their fashion sense to get better.

"That's a… surprise," the shut-in stated, and why in the world was he making small talk with a person he didn't even know? Ignoring his own thoughts, he continued. "Your outfit certainly matches the workers here."

The stranger in front of him blushed slightly, and Shintaro couldn't help but think it was cute. "Oh, really…? I just like music, so I like to wear stuff like this. … I actually work at that coffee shop not far from here. Do you know 'Kagerou'?"

He didn't.

"Y-yeah, I do!" he lied, pain etched on his face. _What am I doing? _"Uh, I heard they served some good coffee there!"

"Mmm." The stranger nodded in agreement even though Shintaro had no idea what he was saying. "We make some good coffee. You should come visit. Get anything, and it's my treat."

_Oh no._ "S-sure!"

"I'll see you then." Nodding once more, the stranger asked, "Can I have your name, though…?"

"I-it's Kisaragi Shintaro!" he responded a little too quickly for his liking.

If the stranger was acting as if they didn't notice how awkward Shintaro was, they should be the lead role of some five star movie. "Call me Kido," Kido returned the favor as they stalked off, giving him a little wave as they walked out of the store. "See you then, Kisaragi."

The way that Kido had said his name gave him goosebumps. "Y-yeah!"

"Kill me," Shintaro groaned, covering his face in shame once the stranger was out of sight. _Don't tell me I have to go outside **again**?_

* * *

_I am so done_, the NEET thought as he marched out of the mall, clutching the plastic bag his earbuds were in.

Hustling back home, he ignored the stares people were giving him like always. Shintaro had to admit that he didn't look his best— clumps of black hair stuck to his forehead thanks to him sweating like a pig, and the white shirt he wore underneath his trademark red jersey jacket hugged his terribly unfit body. He was an absolute mess, and the dead look in his eyes didn't help his cause at all. It definitely wasn't what people thought was attractive.

Sooner or later, the crowd of people lowered in number as he neared his house, and Shintaro was thankful that no one really lived near his family's house.

"If there's a god," he prayed desperately, as he found himself in his quiet neighborhood, "please let something good happen in my life."

He sighed, his grip on the plastic bag tightening ever so slightly and—

He tripped.

"_Shit_—" he cursed as he fell into a heap of trash.

Well, at least he didn't need to throw himself into a dumpster anymore.

The teenager collected himself, as if this occurred every day. Once he didn't have the urge to slam his forehead on the cement ground, the NEET used the trash bags and that random human body on the ground to stand up and— wait, what?

_H-hold on…_ At the sudden realization that there was someone in a bunch of trash and that it was definitely **not **normal for there to be. _A-are they dead?_

A thousand thoughts rushed into his brain, but he stopped himself._ … I should probably check their pulse first._

Taking in an audible gulp, Shintaro nervously reached for the possibly dead person's wrist and felt relief wash over him as he found a pulse.

Now, that only left the shut-in with what he should do with this person.

"… I've read enough fanfiction to know where** this** is going," Shintaro said with a heavy sigh, eyes squinting at the unconscious person entangled in the pile of trash bags. "… But what other choice do I have?"

Leaving a person in a pile of trash even if they _are _a pile of trash is pretty cruel. And sure, Shintaro was a rude person at times, but he wasn't that rude.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," the teenager moaned, hefting up the stranger with what little strength he had, and oh god, how heavy _was _this guy? Somehow, with a lot of struggling, Shintaro was able to lift up the unconscious guy on his back and struggled even more to get back to his house.

Shintaro wasn't sure if the summer heat went straight to his head, but the shut-in was absolutely certain on one thing; he definitely hated going outside.

* * *

**Any mistakes? Please tell me if so!  
**

**Anyway, see you next time! Until then! -waves-**


End file.
